Full Moon
by Musical Tomboy613
Summary: Mako never liked the Full Moon. It bared witness to too many sad times in his life,but, like so many other things, will Korra be able to change his opinion?


It was a simple and well known fact. At least to anybody that cared enough to pay attention. Mako hated the full moon. With a passion. He felt no need to apologize to whatever Spirit he might have offended, because the firebender simply didn't care. Too many things had happened under a full moon. Too many bad things. His parents had been murdered in cold blood under the Moon Spirit's watch. The moon reminded him too much of his mother's full and round doe eyes, akin to his in their honey-amber color. The Moon's luminescence brought to light much of the debauchery that took place on the streets of Republic City at night. With the Moon, it became infinitely harder to hide his little brother under the cover of night's inky blackness. Then, of course, his hatred of the Moon stemmed from his inherent firebending nature. Mako simply hated the Full Moon, and the High and Mighty Lady Yue just had to deal with it. He would never like that hunk of round rock that had overlooked so much of the tragedy in his life, and that would never change.

Or so he thought.

Yet another home had been taken from him, once again under the Moon's watch, and he now lived on Air Temple Island, courtesy of their resident Avatar. Yet another shift at the factory that had him bone tired and beat down, and ready to collapse on the modest bed in his room and sleep until Sozin's Comet came again to revitalize him with its power. He dared a look up into the sky and scowled at the full moon. _This thing just had to plague him tonight?_ He stepped off the ferry and paid the captain, bidding the old man goodnight, and started off to the men's dormitories. Passing the beach , the sound of the tide almost lulled him to sleep right then and there, until another sound interrupted the smooth ebb and by flow.

The most beautiful melody his ears had ever heard interweaving with the rhythm of the sea. He looked back to the dormitories and then walked closer towards the beach, and he had to blink a few times o make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. There, up to her waist in the dark water and clothed only in an unraveling sarashi, was Korra. Her chocolate colored hair was devoid of any ties or restraints, leaving it to hang between her shoulder blades. Her hands moved in graceful patterns, bending the saltwater to her will. She seemed to be dancing with the tide as she brought her hands over her head and bent backwards into the sea, sopping her hair further. She seemed to be in euphoria with what she was doing, moving painstakingly slow and graceful into each of her movements as a song, clearly not in any tongue he spoke, softly tumbled past her full lips.

_"A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth  
Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn  
Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic  
Do thìr, dìleas féin  
A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn  
Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir  
Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg  
Maighdean uasal bhàn"_

The Full Moon cast a silver glow on her smooth, umber skin, making it glow in the dim light. The droplets running down her arms and across the plane of her stomach resembled no less than diamonds and she twisted and writhed with the stream of water moving with her hands into exotic shapes. She ended her dance with a grand flurry, bursting the stream in mid-air and throwing crystalline drops everywhere. She finally came back from what appeared to be a euphoric trance and noticed Mako standing on the sand, no less than ten feet away from her. With a surprised and very un-Korra like squeak, she dropped below the water so that only her head was visible. "Mako! What are you doing here!?" He stuttered before regaining his cool under fire personality. "I was on my way back to the dorms after my shift when I heard somebody singing. You've got quite a set of pipes, Korra. What was that song anyway?" He could see when her entire face turned a shade darker. "It was just...this old lullaby my mom and I used to sing together, Noble Maiden Fair." "What are you doing out at this time of night? I thought waterbenders liked to sleep" he asked. She gained a wry smile. "Tonight's the Full Moon. No waterbender gets a good night's sleep when Yue calls us. She's our matriarch." Mako stole a look up at the Moon, and almost fainted. There, in the rock, appeared the image of a woman. White hair and a flowing gown. "_Yue_" he thought. He looked back to Korra to see that she was muttering something in another language with her eyes closed. "I thought you weren't really spiritual." She looked at him with a half-hearted smile. "I'm not, but this is standard issue stuff that parents drill into their kid's heads from a really young age. We always have to give her respect during the Full Moon, and now that I've done that, I can sleep. Now, you mind heading back to your room, because I'm practically naked alright now." It was Mako' s turn to go red all the way up to his hairline. "I-I s-sorry. G'NIGHT!" He said as he ran off towards his room. He clearly heard her booming laugh as he ran into his room and shut the door. He opened his window and looked up at the full moon. "You know, Yue? Maybe you're not as bad as I thought. I'm sorry." He fell back on his bed and almost instantly dozed off, under the light and smile of the Full Moon.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Okay, I seriously don't feel well, so cut me a little bit of slack is this is a crappy one-shot. The idea just came to me an I had to write it down, so tell me what you think? Please? Bye-bye, lovelies. See you later. Also, I don't own "Noble Maiden Fair". That beautiful song is the property of Pixar.**

~Tomboy


End file.
